Historias nocturnas
by Gaby Aby
Summary: Es una serie de Oneshots clasificación M. If You know what I mean. Multiples parejas, las que quieran. Hasta si me piden de "x" persona con una piedra yo la hago (xD) Pero ya enserio. Advertencia: Escenas definitivamente no aptas para menores y lenguaje obsceno.
1. Team Natsu

Hola, hola ~~ Al final decidí que si voy a hacer los oneshots clasificación M que me estuvieron pidiendo. Nada pierdo con satisfacer a un público mayor ligeramente más exigente. Y bueno. Recuerden que pueden pedirme la pareja que les venga en gana. Yo puse a Lucy y Natsu porque es la más común y pienso hacer varios shots de ellos.

Como sea recuerden dejarme en sus comentarios la pareja o grupo que prefieran. Yeah?

Comencemos, esta es una petición especial (No sé si pueda poner nombres así que quien sabe =/ ) Pero es el primero por ser Team Natsu, osea como que los más famosos del anime/manga (xD) Un amigo lo leyó y me dijo que se entendía bien. Yo sigo diciendo que es medio raro pero espero que lo entiendan, si? Si no. Me dicen, please.

Ahora si, el oneshot:

* * *

><p><strong>Team Natsu<strong>

-Mira-san, ¿Ha visto a Natsu-san y los demás? –Pregunto una inocente Wendy mientras se sentaba en la barra.

-Lo siento, Wendy-chan. Pero ellos se fueron a hacer una misión todos juntos. ¿Acaso no te dijeron? –Cuestionó Mirajane extrañada de que no hubiesen incluido a la peli azul. A lo que esta solo negó.

_En una habitación que se mantenía a oscuras, iluminada simplemente por unas cuantas velas que apenas mantenían su brillo… El equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail se encontraba allí…_

_El peli rosa volvió a arremeter contra el cuerpo de la rubia. Sudaban. Tomo una de sus piernas y la estiro hasta donde la flexibilidad de la chica le permitía abrirse. A ella le dolió, pero no dijo nada… Le gustaba demasiado._

_-¡Joder! ¡Erza! –Grito el Fullbuster viendo como la peli roja apretaba entre sus manos su hombría._

Cana se sentó al lado de la niña en la barra.

-Bueno, seguramente querían recordar viejos tiempos –Murmuro para darle un sorbo a su copa.

-¿Viejos tiempos? –Pregunto la niña de dos coletas.

-Oh, sí. Antes solo eran ellos cuatro. Iban siempre juntos a las misiones, sin nadie más. –Explico una sonriente Mirajane.

_Y Gray se vino… Otra vez, en la boca de Erza quien chupaba todo su semen con desesperación excitante. Y es que la Heartfilia hacia maravillas en su coño. Tal vez porque también era mujer sabía en donde meter la lengua con exactitud._

-Etto… ¿Entonces no puedo ir a las misiones con ellos? –Interrogó con ojitos tristes la Marvel cuando Mira le había dicho que tal vez les gustaba ir a misiones solos porque como equipo se entendían mejor.

-Ara, ara. No te preocupes, Wendy-chan. En estos momentos deben estar en Hargeon, seguramente no tardan en regresar. Parece que fueron a un hotel bastante famoso de ahí a relajarse…

_Se escuchaban los gemidos de todos en la habitación, menos Lucy y Erza quienes tenían sus bocas ocupadas. La peli roja apretó los testículos del Fullbuster nuevamente. Como queriendo sacar más "leche" de estos. Él solo gruño._

-¡Eso es de hombres! –Exclamo de repente Elfman cuando Wendy comento que quería aprender a hacer misiones ella sola.

-Pero es mujer… -Murmuro Cana con una gota resbalándole por la cabeza estilo anime.

_La rubia supo que su compañero estaba a punto de venirse porque había acelerado el ritmo de sus estocadas. Unos momentos después, sintió como el caliente líquido inundaba su interior._

-Estos hombres no me gustan, no tienen clase –Murmuro repentinamente la Alberona cuando vio como sus compañeros de gremio armaban otra de sus famosas peleas.

-Pero eso es lo divertido ¿No? –Habló la peli blanca justo antes de que una mesa saliera volando hasta su cabeza para dejarla inconsciente.

-Aunque admitamos que es más aburrido cuando no está el tonto de Natsu alborotando todo. ¿Por qué se tardaran tanto?

_-¡Ah! ¡Estas tan apretada! –Rugió el Dragneel al sentir el orgasmo de la oji marrón apretar su pene una vez más._

_-¡Lucy! –Gimió Erza cuando la Heartfilia empezó a pasar su lengua por el clítoris de esta, y cuando ya no pudo más dejo salir todo su fluido vaginal en la boca de esta._

_Sí, porque ellos eran el equipo más "unido" de Fairy Tail… En todos los sentidos._

* * *

><p>Estoy enferma 0_0! Pero bueno, que les pareció? Bueno? Malo? Me gusta el lemon con temáticas porque el tradicional es un poco aburrido. u.u Déjenme en sus comentarios la pareja, equipo o grupo que quieran con lemon.<p>

P.D: Recuerden que Natsu solo puede estar con Lucy o Erza, ok? . Llamen fetiche, locura o como quieran pero no soporto a Natsu con nadie más... Quien se anima a pedir un ErzaxLaxusxLucy? xDDDDD


	2. Jellal x Lucy

Hola, hola! Esta es una petición especial, así que por eso la subí de una vez. Se trata de Jellal y Lucy haciendo cosas malas. :3

Espero les guste, este se apega un poco más al lemon tradicional. Mmm. me gusta esta pareja, tal vez haga otro par de oneshots de ellos. xD

Acá! El oneshot:

* * *

><p><strong>Jellal y Lucy<strong>

Jellal volvió a besar a Lucy, pero no era el mismo beso, sino, uno lleno de pasión y deseo. Ella por su parte sabía exactamente lo que sucedería, lo sentía… Y lo deseaba.

Luego de este beso Jellal rodeo la cintura de la chica con sus fuertes brazos. La estrecho como si nunca más quisiera dejarla ir. Se separó solo lo necesario para volver a besarla.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando ya estaban en la cama abrazados y besándose. Se podía respirar la pasión en el aire, estaba mal. Pero lo necesitaban

Jellal hizo algo atrevido, a su parecer, contorneo la silueta de ella con su mano, mientras la acercaba a su esbelto cuerpo con la otra.

-Lucy… -Susurro con una excitante voz ronca el peli azul -¿Estás segura? –Pregunto cuando la imagen de Erza volvió a pasar en sus pensamientos. Y ella asintió sin importarle nada.

El chico no necesito ni una palabra más para abalanzarse sobre ella para volver a besarla. Entonces luego de tantos besos empezó a descender… Llego a su barbilla, luego a su cuello, donde permaneció un tiempo, saboreando la dulce y suave piel de ella.

Lucy pudo sentir una tibia mano recorrer su abdomen, bajo su blusa, y subir hasta uno de sus pechos. Jellal acariciaba por encima de la tela. Eran perfectos, grandes y redondos pechos perfectos, así le encantaba a él.

No resistió más y bajo su otra mano para deshacerse de la prenda. La ropa interior de ella era blanca, blanca y pura como ella.

Masajeo sus pechos hasta que ya no pudo más, quería probarlos… Desabrocho el sostén y se deleito en su paladar. La piel en esa zona, a juzgar por los suspiros de Lucy, era mucho más sensible.

Saboreaba uno mientras que con su mano libre masajeaba el otro, hasta que ya no pudo más. Siguió bajando por su cuerpo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando le quito la camisa, dejando al descubierto ese perfecto torso.

Llego hasta su vientre y beso cada centímetro de este. Retiro la otra prenda dejando a Lucy solo con sus, ya mojadas, bragas.

Masajeo sus piernas, blancas como la nieve. Un impulso hizo que él llevara su mano a esa pequeña zona un tanto prohibida. Un largo y prolongado gemido escapo de la boca de la susodicha. No resistió mucho tiempo, se sentía débil ante la tentación y retiro la ultima prenda, dejando al descubierto a la joven. Metió un dedo en su intimidad, estaba caliente, este fue empapado de inmediato. Los gemidos por parte de la chica era más que continuos.

Volvió a subir hasta su boca, Y volvió a besarla

-¿Lista? –Fue todo lo que pregunto y recibió un apasionado beso como respuesta. Él, se quito lo que le faltaba de ropa y la lanzó junto a la reciente pila de prendas que se habían formado.

Titubeo un poco, no quería dañarla, intento entrar lo más lento posible, a cada tanto se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Un agudo sonido de dolor escapo de los labios de la rubia, sonido que fue callado por un beso que el mago le estaba dando.

Espero unos instantes, espero hasta que ya no le doliera, pasado el siclo fue que comenzó… Con el tradicional Vaivén. Lento y pausado al principio. Sentía ardor en todo su cuerpo, pero a comparación del ardor que se siente por una herida o por la temperatura, este era agradable. Empezó a acelerar un poco más a cada instante. Los gemidos eran sonoros y cortos. El pequeño golpeteo de sus caderas chocando hacia cortar instantáneamente sus cuerdas vocales. Jellal se estaba desenfrenando un poco.

Lo que había comenzado suave y tímido como si fuese algo delicado, se había convertido en un ambiente salvaje y rápido, el placer los inundaba como nunca antes. Se sentían desfallecer, no creían que aguantarían mucho más… Y así sucedió, Lucy no tenía nada de experiencia ni resistencia, y se vino rápidamente. Pero el peli azul continuó dando fuertes estocadas. Lanzando así un sonoro y prologado grito de placer al aire, Mencionando el nombre de la Heartfilia cuando llego al clímax. Jellal cayó en ese momento, se había dejado ser dentro de ella. Luego de unos instantes se quito de encima, no quería aplastarla. Ella se recostó sobre su pecho… El ex mago santo tomó una sabana y se cubrió junto a ella. Y así quedaron dormidos, felices por haber tenido tan maravillosa noche.

* * *

><p>Siempre me eh preguntado porque les dicen "lemons" Limones? Enserio? ó.o? Quien sabe...<p>

Comentarios?


	3. Jellal x Meredy

Holis! Que tal? Yo aquí respondiendo a una solicitud xD

Esta vez le tocó a Jellal x Meredy, espero les guste, es un poco corta pero es porque un amigo me aconsejo de que cuando hiciera escenas eróticas las hiciera sin detallar tanto. Así quedaba más a la imaginación de cada quien. Y esto me quedo, así que por fa me dicen que les parece, si? =D Muchas gracias!

Y sin más que decir, aquí el oneshot: (nota: les digo "oneshots" porque aunque son varios capítulos, la historia en cada capi no tiene que ver en nada con la anterior):

* * *

><p><strong>Jellal y Meredy<strong>

Se sentó sobre la cama… La única cama de la habitación en la posada que habían pedido. La misión, como raramente ocurría, había sido un fracaso.

Meredy ya estaba acostada, más no dormida. Cuando sintió la cama hundirse por el peso de su compañero volvió a abrir los ojos. Oscuridad vio, pues era de noche.

Jellal sintió como la peli rosado gateo sobre la cama, más no se volteó. Sabía lo que vendría, siempre… Desde que Ultear ya no estaba, hacían el amor cada vez que algo les salía mal… Era como una manera para despejar la complicada cabecita de la chica. A veces, incluso. Obligaba al mismo hombre a responderle carnalmente.

Pero es que él… Simplemente no sentía que estaba bien…

Ella posó sus manos en sus hombros, deslizándolas suavemente hasta su cuello improvisando un masaje. Él cerró los ojos, se sentía bien su tacto. Pues se había quitado la camisa al entrar en la recamara.

Ella siguió paseando sus manos por su ancha espalda, sintiendo los músculos contraerse. Decidió que quería más, así que se coloco al lado del peli azul como pudo. Una vez estando a su costado tomo su barbilla y lo obligo a que la besara, que bien sabían esos labios…

Se siguieron besando hasta que ella empujo el cuerpo del hombre suavemente para que se acostara en la cama. Y entonces paso una pierna sobre él quedando encima.

La oji verde junto sus cuerpos lo más posible y se empezó, disimuladamente, a restregar contra su abdomen.

Jellal, ya entrado en calor, tomó los tirantes de su pijama y se los bajo dejando expuestos los pechos de ella. Tomó un pecho en cada mano y los estrujo fuertemente.

-Se siente tan bien… -Murmuro Meredy al sentir como él también pellizcaba sus pezones y los jalaba.

Abandono su boca para viajar hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras le susurraba cosas inentendibles, tampoco es que le importara mucho.

Ella empezó a descender sobre su cuello, dando besos húmedos y calientes. Rápidamente se encontró con el pecho masculino. Y siguió besando hasta llegar a su cadera, y a sus pantalones.

Como tantas veces, los desabrocho para sacar de entre su ropa interior el miembro de Jellal. Lo lamió en el acto sin darle tiempo ni para respirar, se lo metió a la boca y empezó a subir y bajar aumentando el ritmo a cada momento. Utilizaba sus manos y de paso estimulaba sus testículos.

Luego de un rato de tantos gemidos de parte de él. La jaló de un brazo dándole a entender que iniciara. Ella se quito como pudo sus bragas que era lo único, junto a su camisa, que usaba para dormir. Con su mano tomó la hombría de él y se la empezó a introducir.

Cuando sintió que estaba completamente sentada sobre su compañero, empezó a dar pequeños saltitos mientras sentía como se humedecía a cada momento.

Lo que había iniciado como el típico movimiento suave casi delicado, se había convertido en una fiera cabalgata para alcanzar el mayor placer, ella mantenía sus manos sobre su estomago para apoyarse mejor, él la sostenía de la cintura para elevarla y bajarla lo más rápido posible.

Los gemidos y suspiros de placer inundaron toda la habitación. También se escuchaba el escurrido golpeteo de los cuerpos al chocar con ambos sexos.

Sintió el orgasmo llegar a él. Eso, más la felación que le había practicado la peli rosa, ya lo tenían al límite. Se vino sin importarle nada más que el inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo.

Pero ella aún necesitaba más, y continuó aún al sentir el espeso líquido abordar todo su cuerpo. De un momento a otro ella también empezó a contraerse logrando que él expulsara aún más su semilla.

Ella cayó sobre su cuerpo con la respiración agitada, mientras sentía como el pecho de él bajaba y subía al ritmo de su alocada respiración.

Meredy se acostó a un lado saliendo en el acto de su compañero. Mientras se volvía a recostar en la cama y quedaba completa, y satisfechamente, dormida.

El la observó por un momento, esa mujer… Era demasiado especial… Pero también era muy caliente.

* * *

><p>Jaja! Qué les pareció? Les gustó el estilo de no detallar mucho o piensan que el consejo que me dio mi compadre estuvo mal? =) Dejen reviews con las parejas que les gusten! 3<p> 


	4. Natsu x Lucy

Hola! Estoy aquí cumpliendo el pedido más común (Y el que nos gusta a todos *¬*) No se preocupen porque no es el único shot que pienso hacer de esta pareja en específico. Van a haber más... Muchos más xD

Y sin más molestias, aquí el fic:

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu x Lucy<strong>

Miró por la ventana otra vez, ya era extraño que su compañero se tardara tanto en llegar. Siempre era puntual a la hora de la cena. Pero eso había sido hace una hora.

Tal vez tendría algo que hacer, pensó la Heartfilia mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a su baño para tomar un merecido baño de espuma. Se despojo de toda su ropa después de poner a llenar la tina. Puso un poco de espuma para baños, gel y otras cosas que hicieron que la espuma creciera y creciera.

Se metió al agua tibia sintiendo como todos sus músculos se relajaban, se mantuvo un rato quieta disfrutando. Hasta que escuchó un leve ruido venir desde su sala/habitación. A los pocos segundos Natsu entró al baño. La chica lo observó unos segundos hasta que él dijo:

-No vino Happy conmigo –Esa era la pauta de la Heartfilia de que no había necesidad de gritar o hacer algún teatro para ocultar su secreto de los demás. Porque cuando Natsu llegaba solo, era por algo.

El Dragneel no espero más que un asentimiento para empezar a despojarse de su ropa. Completamente desnudo empezó a caminar hacia su "compañera" y se introdujo boca abajo en la tina, quedando sobre ella. Sacando una considerable cantidad de agua de la misma.

Lo siguiente fue el típico juego de manoseos y besos entre ambos amantes. Natsu besó con ansiedad demandante a la rubia, y un baile lujurioso entre sus lenguas de desato.

Metió las manos bajo el agua y acarició el cuerpo de Lucy con ganas. Ella lo tomó por detrás del cuello para profundizar el beso. Natsu empezó a acariciar los muslos de ella. Arriba y abajo.

Beso su clavícula, condenada anatomía tan deliciosa. Natsu era muy masculino cuando se lo proponía. Siempre adquiría esa actitud machista y posesiva en esos momentos. Bajo sus manos hasta su entrepierna e inmediatamente lo sintió duro como una roca.

-¿Nos salimos? –Preguntó el peli rosa al recordar lo incomodo que había sido la primera vez que lo habían hecho bajo agua.

-No –Murmuro la Heartfilia mientras estiraba el brazo para alcanzar un bote rosa, lubricante a prueba de agua, perfecto. Le guiñó al oji verde en un acto completamente sensual para luego poner un poco del espeso líquido y meter su mano bajo el agua simulando estarse masturbando.

Obviamente él no aguantó eso y con ansias empezó a masturbar a la Heartfilia mientras sentía la mano de ella también por esa zona. Luego de un rato tomó su miembro y lo empezó a restregar con impaciencia. Lucy gimió aún más alto al sentir como Natsu se la iba metiendo lentamente.

-¡Joder! ¿Qué esperas? –Gruñó la chica al notar que él solo la estaba torturando. Él rió y prefirió apresurarse. Terminó de introducir toda su hombría y empezó con el vaivén desenfrenado. Mientras pegaban sus cuerpos enteros al del otro, siendo fácil el deslizarse por el jabón. Lucy se agarró de donde pudo, el borde de la tina. Mientras Natsu la sujetaba a ella por la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo para hacer más profunda la penetración.

El agua empezaba a evaporarse por el calor de ambos cuerpos. Y el vapor había empañado vidrios y espejos.

Ambos gemían fuertemente al sentir como el otro cuerpo los recibía lujuriosamente. El agua de la tina también se desbordaba a cada embestida quedando de esta menos de la mitad. El Dragneel rodeó completamente la espalda de la chica con sus fuertes brazos. Se empezó a restregar más rápido sintiendo que podría venirse en cualquier momento. Hasta que escuchó a Lucy dar un largo y prolongado gemido, luego sintió sus paredes apretarse vigorosamente. Se vino en seguida sintiendo los espasmos contraer su cuerpo entero. Ya no quedaba nada de agua en la tina, solo dos cuerpos sudados.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente aún estando en el cuerpo del otro. Natsu sintió a Lucy temblar debajo de él…

-¿otra vez?

* * *

><p>Yyyyyyyy... Que les pareció? Malo? Muy bueno? Que le harían? A! Por cierto! Se me olvidaba decirles. No solo tienen que pedir parejas, si quieren, también pueden pedir alguna situación. Ya saben, algo alocado. No es necesario pero si quieren lo escribo xD<p>

Gracias por sus reviews *Q* Son los mejores! Y si quieren más, solo pidanlos! Me voy a preparar más, ok? xD Nos leemos luego!


	5. Gray x Lucy

Hola! Yo otra vez. Bueno me había estado tardando un poco así que decidí subirles dos shots seguido xD

En otras noticias Jellal esta vivo! Seeeeee! Sabía que no podía morir xD Pero bueno.

Esta pareja también es bastante pedida. Así que espero les guste xD:

* * *

><p><strong>Gray x Lucy.<strong>

Le dio la vuelta aún sobre la cama y la siguió penetrando fuertemente. Dio un largo gemido al sentir como la chica aún estando a cuatro se tambaleaba hacía atrás y adelante para hacer la penetración más rápida.

Ambos sobre la cama, sudaban. Él le dio una nalgada para luego tomarla de la cadera y atraer hacia sí su cuerpo. Seguía metiendo y sacándosela lo más rápido posible. Esta era quizá la segunda o tercera vez que lo hacían ese día… O tal vez más.

-¡Joder! ¡Lucy! –Grito el Fullbuster mientras dejaba escapar un fuerte gemido al sentir a la chica contraerse contra su miembro.

Ella estaba por demás húmeda, no solo por sus propios fluidos sino también por la semilla esparcida por todas partes del chico. Dentro de ella, escurriendo por sus piernas e incluso sobre la cama.

-¡Gray! –Gimió la chica un tanto adolorida pero aún muy excitada al sentir que la fricción no se detenía.

-Solo un poco más –Aseguro el azabache con todos azulados mientras seguía arremetiendo contra ella.

Estaban así desde la mañana. Cuando había llegado de improviso, la había puesto en todas las posiciones que él se sabía… Y hasta estaban descubriendo unas nuevas.

Se vino después de un par de embestidas más sacando su pene en el momento justo para llenar la espalda baja de Lucy con su semen.

Respiraban agitadamente una vez que estuvieron acostados nuevamente. Luego de unos minutos más o menos calmados él volvía a acariciar sus piernas.

-Lo siento, pero estos encuentros me están dando resistencia –Habló burlón el chico a lo que ella se sonrojo furiosamente.

-¡No hables así! Alguien podría oírte –Reprochó ella haciendo un lindo puchero. El hombre solo sonrió, ella mejor que nadie debía saber que él no poseía pudor. No después de tantos años desnudándose en público.

-Hablando de que alguien podría escuchar… –Comenzó a hablar de nuevo -¿Lo hacemos otra vez? –Terminó mientras le sonreía sensualmente.

…

La tenía empotrada contra la pared. Y empujaba fieramente mientras gemía sin pudor alguno. La chica rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas y su cuello con sus brazos.

La Heartfilia se sentía frágil y desprotegida cuando de ceder ante Gray se trataba. Y es que él rompía toda barrera y la sometía como si de una indefensa chica se tratase. En aquel momento ya no podía más, el fornido cuerpo del mago de hielo arremetía contra ella con fiereza y no podía más que disfrutar.

-¡Gray! ¡Gray! –Gemía la rubia cuando sentía la imponente hombría de él adentrarse en lo más profundo de su vagina.

Él mantenía su boca abierta en un gemido ininterrumpido. Ella daba brincos mientras se golpeaba contra la pared.

Gray la sujetaba por la cintura con firmeza.

Acercó su rostro a los pechos de Lucy para saborearlos un poco. Sin detenerse. Tomó uno de sus pezones entre sus labios y empezó a succionar obviamente sin recibir nada a cambio más que otros fuertes gemidos.

Ambos terminaron casi al mismo tiempo mojándose aún más de lo que ya estaban. Gray la bajo cuidadosamente mientras aún la sostenía para que su contraído cuerpo no le fallara y se cayera.

-Joder… Tenemos que controlarnos un poco –Mencionó la chica cuando se dio cuenta de que sus piernas apenas le respondían.

-¿Controlarnos? –Se rió burlón el Fullbuster –Lucy yo apenas estoy comenzando –Le susurro al oído para empezar a meter su mano en su entrepierna nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Uff! Hace calor o solo es mi pervertida imaginación?<p>

Gaby pervirtiendo la mente de mis lectores desde tiempos inmemoriales xDDDD Que les pareció este? Me parece que Lucy es la más emparejable de todos. Por su carácter dócil, por así decirlo. Quieren alguna pareja o que repita una que ya hice? Solo díganlo! xD Yo lo intentare =D

Por favor no se enojen si no ha salido alguna pareja que me hayan pedido. Es que no es tan sencillo estar en parciales y escribir historias eróticas al mismo tiempo xDDDD Ahora mismo trabajo en un! *Tambores!* LucyxNatsuxErza! ;) Un pedido especial! Pronto lo subo, ok? )

Besos! Y dejen sus reviews! xD


	6. Lucy x Natsu x Erza

Hola! mis queridos (Y un poquito pervertidos) lectores! Cómo les va? Bonito? ;) Gracias por sus reviews! Se les agradece! xD

Bueno, estoy aquí cumpliendo un pedido especial, como ya lo mencione antes. Ya lo había comenzado así que no fue difícil terminarlo, espero que lo disfruten. Es un Lucy x Natsu x Erza! ;) Sexy, verdad?

Sin nada más con que aburrirlos, aquí el oneshot:

* * *

><p>Lucy x Natsu x Erza.<p>

-¿Quieres un poco más? –Ofreció Lucy al peli rosa sentado sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Un poco más? Lucy me estoy muriendo de hambre –Contesto este descaradamente pues ya iba por su cuarta ración de comida.

A Lucy y Erza solo les bajo una gota tras la cabeza estilo anime. La rubia le sirvió de nuevo y ambas vieron como este empezaba a devorar ávidamente todo lo que había en el plato.

-Me pregunto porque Gray no viene –Habló Erza mientras recargaba su barbilla sobre su mano. Y es que el equipo se había citado para cenar en la casa de Lucy, claro está que la susodicha no tenía ni idea. Pero el Fullbuster no se había aparecido en toda la noche y ya habían cenado.

-Ya saben cómo es el hielito –Dijo Natsu con algo de carne en la boca, para luego tragárselo todo –Seguramente se desnudo frente a mucha gente y lo arrestaron por exhibicionismo.

Lucy y Erza se imaginaron como sería el ver a Gray siendo esposado mientras varias mujeres babeaban en la calle.

-¡Gracias por la comida! –Agradeció como por tercera vez el chico para después terminarse lo que quedaba de refresco –Y ahora… -Murmuro mientras volteaba a ver a sus compañeras. Y es que cuando el equipo Natsu se reunía solo sin Wendy, Charle o Happy… Era por algo –El postre.

Erza y Lucy solo atinaron a mirarse de forma picara, y es que si algo tenía el Dragneel. Es que era un amante excepcional, quien sabe, tal vez era por ser un mago de fuego y tener la resistencia de un dragón.

El peli rosa se puso de pie y se posiciono frente a la silla de la Heartfilia. Se agacho un poco y tomo sus labios entre los de él en un beso por más apasionado.

Erza se molestó por la poca atención. Pero es que siempre era Gray quien comenzaba con ella, y ahora no estaba…

La tomo por sorpresa cuando el Dragneel le sujeto detrás del cuello para besarla también a ella.

Luego de unos momentos de estar intercambiando besos entre ambas, decidió que no era el lugar correcto para jugar entre los tres. Y se fueron a la habitación.

Una vez allí y ya habiéndose despojado de sus camisas. Erza empezó a masajear los pechos de la Heartfilia mientras esta metía la mano bajo los pantalones del único hombre.

Natsu gimió cuando sintió la mano de la chica empezar a masturbar su miembro. Erza lo escuchó y decidió bajarle el pantalón.

Una vez con los pantalones abajo, el Dragneel era el único desnudo en la habitación. Tampoco es que le molestara mucho.

La peli roja se llevo el endurecido pene del chico a la boca y lo empezó a succionar. Él simplemente enredo sus dedos en el cabello de ella para jalarla suavemente.

La rubia no se quería quedar atrás así que bajo un poco más para lamer el nacimiento del miembro de él. Con ambas mujeres chupándoselo completo se sintió por las nubes y una excitación abismal lo carcomía. Arranco las faldas y bragas de sus compañeras las cuales cayeron al suelo destrozadas.

Ambas mujeres estaban subidas a cuatro sobre la cama. El chico estaba parado frente a ellas. Y llevó sus manos hasta las intimidades de ambas para empezar a masturbarlas.

Natsu siempre tenía las manos calientes, por lo que era muy placentero que las tocara. Luego de estarle haciendo una felación el muchacho decidió que era suficiente. Las empujo delicadamente para que se acostaran en la cama.

Se posicionó primero sobre Lucy, era con quien siempre comenzaba llevó su hombría hasta la intimidad de la chica y se la introdujo placenteramente sintiendo la angosta cavidad de ella. Pero no por eso desatendió a Erza. Pues a ella la seguía masturbando con un poco de ayuda de la Heartfilia también. Empezó el salvaje vaivén del dragón de fuego.

Metió dos dedos en la intimidad de Erza con su mano izquierda. Sacaba y metía sus dedos a una velocidad vertiginosa. La de cabello escarlata no tuvo más opción que rendirse a las masculinas caricias del hombre.

Tomó la pierna de la rubia con su mano derecha para jalarla y ponérsela sobre el hombro. Subió su rodilla para apoyarse sobre la cama e hiso que las penetraciones fueran aún más profundas.

-¡Ah! ¡Natsu! ¡Natsu! –Gemía la rubia al sentir la lujuriosa danza dentro de sí misma.

La Heartfilia apretó entre dos de sus dedos el clítoris de la Scarlet. Los tres gemían fuertemente mientras seguían haciéndolo.

Lucy fue la primera en venirse, bueno. Siempre era la primera en hacerlo, el Dragneel sintió a la chica contraerse fuertemente y acelero el ritmo drásticamente. Luego de varias embestidas se vino también dentro de ella. La rubia una vez que él había sacado su pene, se giro hacia Erza para lamer sus erectos pezones.

El peli rosa quería probar otra posición, a lo que se sentó sobre la cama para levantar a Erza quien quedaba dándole la espalda a él.

Y sujetándola sobre él la empalo de una vez y empezó a levantarla sobre su cuerpo. Lucy no desaprovecho la oportunidad y se bajo de la cama quedando a gatas frente a la unión entre los cuerpos de Natsu y Erza. Le dio mucha curiosidad así que acerco su boca hasta el clítoris de la peli roja y lo empezó a chupar aún cuando Natsu la hacía dar brincos sobre él. Completamente excitada y siendo atendida por sus dos compañeros, Erza no pudo evitar que un hilillo de saliva saliera por la comisura de sus labios. Y unas pequeñas lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos por el tremendo placer.

-¡Ah! ¡Joder! –Grito de repente la Scarlet -¡No se les ocurra detenerse!

Siguieron así durante un buen rato más mientras Natsu a cada momento apretaba la cintura de Erza. Lucy seguía lamiendo la intimidad de la mujer y parte del miembro de Natsu.

Llegó un momento en el que ya no pudieron más y gimieron de placer al correrse. La rubia volvió a levantarse para ahogar el gemido de la peli roja con un sensual beso, que más que ser lésbico era para excitar a su amante varonil. Este no pudo evitar volver a excitarse por la escena y decidió comenzar un juego nuevo…

…

Gray corría por las calles de Magnolia. Vaya que se había retrasado por aquella multitud. Paró frente a la casa de la Heartfilia y dio un brinco para entrar por la ventana de ella. Solo para encontrarse los tres cuerpos de sus compañeros arropados sobre la cama reposando. El Dragneel estaba en medio de ambas con una mueca de pura satisfacción, los tres tapaban su desnudez con las sabanas calientitas y sus respiraciones eran pausadas y suaves.

-Joder, llegue tarde…

* * *

><p>Jaja eso te pasa por desnudarte frente a todos Gray. Aunque es un tanto irónico porque al parecer se desnudo frente a las personas equivocada. If You Know what I mean. ;)<p>

Y qué les pareció? Demasiado algo? Muy poco de algo? Déjenme comentarios con sus opiniones o pedido! xD Pronto subo más. Bye ~


	7. Mystogan x Lucy x Laxus

Hola ~~ Sé que me estaban esperando así que vengo con más :3

Antes que nada, muchas gracias! por sus comentarios, me van a hacer sonrojarme! o/o Y es que todos y cada uno de los reviews los leo unas 4 veces cada uno xD Pero bueno. Como yo los quiero mucho y como escritora es mi deber servir a mi público. Voy a hacer una pequeña (Y única) excepción con el siguiente capi. Aja, adivinaron. Va a ser un Mira x Natsu y Jellal x Erza! xDDD Que les parece? Pero aún no sé si hacer una tremenda orgía o las dos parejas por separado, mmm... Que dicen? xD

Para los que solo quieren el capi (xD como yo jaja) Aquí lo dejó:

* * *

><p><strong>Mystogan x Lucy x Laxus<strong>

Estaban en una enorme edificación semi-abandonada. En medio de la nada se encontraba aquel templo desolado que desentonaba con el paisaje desértico por su color azul.

Acababan de terminar su batalla, ambos estaban tirados en el piso sin casi poder moverse. Tenían que admitirlo, el otro era tan bueno como lo recordaban. El mismo Mystogan había regresado de Edolas solo para averiguar de una vez por todas quien era el mejor…

Ninguno de los dos había ganado, habían llegado a un rotundo empate. Y ahora estaban tirados en el piso como animales… Laxus volteo a un lado y se le hizo agua la boca al ver la fuente que caía como cascada en una de las paredes.

-Les dije que nada bueno saldría de esto… -Murmuro la Heartfilia desde las grandes puertas, entraba cargando unas grandes bolsas con hielo para darle una a cada desgastado mago.

…

Ambos estaban recostados en las paredes de las fuentes con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza. Estaban uno al lado del otro con una expresión bastante graciosa, con los brazos cruzados e intentando disimular el dolor en sus rostros. Cabe destacar que como la identidad de Mystogan los dos ya la conocían este no usaba mascara.

-Ustedes sí que se pasaron esta vez –Dijo Lucy mientras envolvía un pedazo de hielo en una toalla y lo pasaba por una pierna de Mystogan.

-Yo gane –Murmuro el rubio, extrañamente se había escuchado como Natsu. Pero solo recibió una exclamación de burla de parte de la contraparte de Jellal -¡Acéptalo!

-¡Cállense de una vez! –Los regaño la rubia –Ambos están heridos, además estamos en medio de la nada. No sé ni siquiera porque me arrastraron hasta aquí…

-Pues porque estas demasiado buena como para que te dejemos en el gremio –Habló otra vez el rubio causando un sonrojo de parte de los otros dos -¿Verdad, Mystogan?

-E… Este, bueno… -Balbuceaba el sonrojado hombre. Temeroso de si decir o no lo que pensaba de la hermosa mujer.

-Con esas perfectas curvas y esa endemoniada carita de muñeca que tienes vuelves loco a cualquier hombre. Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿Cierto? –Pregunto retóricamente el Dreyar –Ahora ven aquí –Le casi ordeno mientras abría los brazos como queriendo indicarle que se subiera en él. Para la gran sorpresa de Mystogan, la rubia hiso lo que le estaba diciendo sin rechistar. Y más se sorprendió aún cuando ambos rubios comenzaron a besarse.

-¡O-Ore! –Exclamó de repente abriendo mucho los ojos cuando el Dreyar empezó a abrir la blusa de botones de la Heartfilia.

-¿Qué? ¿Eres un crio acaso? –Cuestionó con gesto perverso cuando lanzó la camisa de la chica a un lado. Rápidamente posó sus manos en los pechos de esta y los empezó a masajear –Dulce sensación… -Murmuro en cuanto sintió lo tibios que estaban. Los apretó entre sus manos sacándole un suspiro a la chica. Lucy empezó a besar en cuello de Laxus, incitándolo a más. El susodicho solo giro la cabeza a un lado, se fijó en Mystogan quien veía expectante todo lo que estaban haciendo con un gran sonrojo y la boca medio abierta -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres? –Preguntó sorprendiendo al peli azul. Este solo se le quedo viendo sin decir nada. Lucy levantó el rostro nuevamente mientras miraba a la contraparte de Jellal.

Le guiño un ojo para luego bajarse de encima de Laxus y acercarse gateando sensualmente al otro hombre. Tenía su rostro muy cerca del de este.

-Dime Mystogan… ¿Te parezco sensual? –Le cuestionó para luego, sin esperar respuesta, ponerse de rodillas y con ambas manos tomar el rostro de este para darle un apasionado beso que lo dejo sin aliento.

Se estuvieron besando por un rato hasta que la chica sintió como el rubio, quien estaba detrás de ella, empezaba a meter su mano bajo su falda. Así que si Laxus iba rápido, ella también lo iría. Le quito la camisa al peli azul, luego empezó a abrir el pantalón de este notando el respingo que el gobernante de Edolas daba. Aún sin decir nada.

Cuando terminó de desabrochar el pantalón, la erección del mago era más que notoria, ya que saltó frente al rostro de la oji marrón llamando la atención de todos. El peli azul se sentía avergonzado por la aparente "necesidad" que demostraba tener en aquel momento, pero realmente con todo su trabajo y los recientes viajes entre las dimensiones no tenía tiempo ni siquiera para "auto-complacerse" Por lo que su cuerpo rogaba por un poco de placer.

La chica no espero que digiera nada, rápidamente se llevo lo llevo a la boca metiéndoselo casi todo de una vez. Un largo y ronco gemido escapo desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Mystogan delatando su "necesitada" situación. Tanto Lucy como Laxus sonrieron perversamente, podrían hacerle de todo…

El Dreyar no quiso esperar mucho más así que le bajo de una vez las bragas a la rubia quien estaba en cuatro por estarle haciendo una felación al peli azul. Metió dos dedos en la intimidad de esta. Ella estaba más que lista, muy húmeda y, como siempre, apretada.

Laxus llevo sus empapados dedos hasta la entrada trasera de la rubia, introduciéndolos de golpe dentro de este causando un gemido por parte de ella. Empezó a meter y sacar dos dedos para prepararla de lo que vendría.

Lucy utilizaba más sus manos para acelerar el placer del peli azul. Y es que este gemía cada vez más alto y sin pudor. Cuando menos se dio cuenta el semen de esta empezaba a salpicarle el rostro y la boca. Hora de lo siguiente.

Sin darle tiempo a reponerse, la rubia se subió a hurtadillas sobre él. Sacando en el acto los dedos de Laxus de su interior. Empezó a introducir su pene en su intimidad lenta y deliciosamente. Mystogan tiro la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir el tremendo placer gobernar sus sentidos. Un hormigueo pasó por el cuerpo de la oji marrón al sentir el duro miembro entrar a sus femeninas y cálidas paredes, que se amoldaban a la forma de este.

Por otra parte Laxus aprovecho que la Heartfilia ya lo tenía todo adentro para colocarse detrás de ella e introducir su propio pene. Dándole una placentera doble penetración. Mystogan no se había repuesto, pero Laxus quería sentir placer y tomo a la chica por las caderas y empezó a elevarla y bajarla para que el roce de sus intimidades hiciera fricción.

De un momento a otro Lucy sintió las dos pares de manos sobre ellas, manos grandes y masculinas. Mystogan apretó sus pechos, siendo atrevido por primera vez. Luego la besó ferozmente como si ya no hubiese un mañana.

La rubia seguía dando brincos para introducir los miembros de los hombres en sus dos cavidades. Una pequeña corriente eléctrica atravesó todo su cuerpo, el placer los inundaba a los tres. Las caricias se intensificaron cuando el ritmo aumento. Lucy se sentía ligeramente claustrofóbica entre aquellos dos grandes hombres. Restregaba sus pechos contra los musculosos pectorales del peli azul. El susodicho paso sus manos hasta su trasero para hacer la penetración más rápida, lo apretó entre sus manos y acerco ligeramente a la chica hacia él.

Los tres gemían fuertemente mientras sincronizaban sus movimientos. Lucy ya no sabía realmente el nombre de quien gemir pues ambos lo hacían muy bien. Se sentían en las nubes pues aún estando dentro de dos cavidades diferentes de la Heartfilia, ambos penes se rozaban placenteramente.

El ritmo aumento aún más cuando el rubio sintió que se aproximaba el clímax. Como pudo hiso que Lucy se recostara más sobre el peli azul restregándole todo su cuerpo. El Dreyar también pego su abdomen a la espalda de la rubia y empezó a apretarlos más y más. Los tres estaban muy juntos dando pequeños brincos mientras las tres partes íntimas rozaban desesperadamente entre sí.

La gota que rebalsó el vaso fue cuando la Heartfilia se vino sin previo aviso apretando aún más su cavidad. La chica dio un prolongado gemido de puro placer. Ninguno de los dos hombres pudo resistir, la rubia lubricaba más su intimidad haciendo mucho más fácil la penetración. Ambos terminaron en un fuerte gemido de al mismo tiempo, la abrazaron por instinto, Mystogan por los hombros y Laxus por la cintura, quedando los tres muy pegados, llenaron a la chica completamente de semen.

Respiraban agitadamente, ese había sido el mejor sexo que hubieran imaginado. Hasta el dolor se les había olvidado de tanto placer. Sus cuerpos empezaron a relajarse. Los tres cuerpos compartían sudor el cual se mezclaba porque en aquel revoltijo no se distinguía donde comenzaba Mystogan, donde quedaba el pequeño cuerpo de Lucy, ni donde este se unía con el de Laxus.

El Dreyar salió de esta apartándose de los otros dos que seguían unidos. Dando por terminada la sesión.

Y así era, el pequeño secreto de Laxus y Lucy ahora lo compartían con Mystogan. Quien visitaba la tierra más a menudo… Mucho más a menudo.

* * *

><p>Y bueno? No se les hiso como que demasiado erótico este trió? 00 Sinceramente me encanta, los tres son asdfghj xDDD

Hablenme sobre sus parejas... Quien quiere otro GrayxLucy (xD Me fascinan por Gray es tan jodidamente sexoso!) O un Jerza bien hecho? O de plano quieren el Mira x Natsu y Erza x Jellal? =)

Cuéntenme en sus reviews! =D


	8. Rogue x Lucy (x Sting)

Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien!

Bueno gracias a todos por sus reviews. Por decisión unanime ya no voy a poner el Natsu por Mira =/ Mejor un Erza x Natsu o algo así. xD

Esta es una petición especial que espero les guste xD. Tiene a una pareja muy singular que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido pero bueno...

Sin más que decir, aquí el capi:

* * *

><p><strong>Rogue x Lucy… (x Sting)<strong>

¿Había algo en la tierra más condenadamente sexy que aquel hombre? Seguramente sí. Pero para Lucy el peli negro rebasaba los límites en aquel instante.

Y es que tenía al Cheney metido entre sus piernas, el hombre hacia maravillas con la lengua y la Heartfilia no tenía otra más que retorcerse de placer.

-¡Ah! ¡Rogue! –Gimió cuando este paso sus labios sobre su clítoris succionando. Rogue le agarro las piernas para que no las fuera a cerrar.

-¿Te gusta? –Pregunto en una actitud sensual jamás antes vista en el mago. Quito una mano que masajeaba su pierna para llevarla hasta la intimidad de la chica, en donde introdujo dos dedos haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda por el inmenso placer.

-¡Sí! ¡Me encanta! –Esto solo excito más al oji rojo quien empezó a posicionarse en la entrada de la chica.

-Rogue ¿Estás aquí? –Una voz muy conocida para el mago se escuchó de repente alertando a la pareja.

Ellos se encontraban en un antiguo almacén gigantesco de Sabertooth. Estaba casi abandonado pero las enormes cajas llenas de cosas llegaban hasta el techo. Haciendo un laberinto el llegar hasta donde la pareja se encontraba. Quien había entrado por las grandes puertas era el rubio de Sabertooth, Sting. Obviamente este no tenía ni idea de lo que su compañero hacia ni con quien estaba.

El peli negro le hiso una seña a Lucy para que guardara silencio. La poca luz que se filtraba apenas permitía divisar vagamente algunas siluetas.

El Dragón de oscuridad se convirtió en sombras por un momento, desapareciendo de la vista de Lucy. Momentos después volvió a materializarse encima de ella.

-Tenemos tiempo… Hasta que nos encuentre –Murmuro lujuriosamente viendo a los ojos de la chica.

Lucy lo pensó por un momento. ¿Tener sexo mientras un hombre recorría todo el almacén y que en cualquier momento pudiera encontrarlos? Simplemente excitante…

La Heartfilia solo abrazo el cuello del peli negro incitándolo a seguir. El hombre respondió entrando con una estocada en el interior de la chica.

Lucy quiso gemir involuntariamente por el placer, pero la mano del Cheney en su boca no se lo permitió. Ahogando los gemidos de ambos iniciaron con el vaivén de caderas en aquella danza lujuriosa. El peli negro se restregaba sobre el cuerpo de la chica mientras intentaba hacer el menor ruido posible. Le dio un beso que ayudo a ambos a tapar sus voces.

Siguieron las embestidas más rápidas y profundas, ella quería gritar de placer pero si lo hacia los descubrirían. El oji rojo levanto una pierna de la chica hasta su hombro, de esta forma empezó a penetrarla nuevamente, haciendo estas mucho más profundas.

Se escuchaban vagamente los pasos del rubio compañero del hombre. Pero a este eso no le interesaba. Siguió arremetiendo incluso con más fiereza contra el cuerpo de la mujer que tenía debajo.

El placer los inundaba a ambos, se escuchaba suave el sonido de el miembro del hombre escurrirse por el cuerpo de ella. Un sonido que se hacía ligeramente más fuerte cada vez que sus sexos chocaban.

Lucy no pudo evitar que un leve gemido escapara de sus labios, abrió los ojos rápidamente cuando escucharon como el paso de Eucliffe se detenía.

-¿Quién está ahí? –La voz molesta solo pareció excitar más a la pareja, ambos sonrieron sensualmente para luego volver a comenzar con el vaivén mientras seguían ahogando sus gemidos.

Lucy se veía casi tierna debajo del peli negro, intentando callar sus gemidos. Con el rostro completamente rojo y dejándose hacer de todo. Con pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos por el placer.

En cambio el típico emo de Sabertooth se veía dominante sobre la chica, su cabello se pegaba a su frente por el sudor y bailaba un poco cada vez que él iba de atrás hacia delante.

Rogue empezó a hacer unos sonidos guturales aún con la boca cerrada. Se acerco mucho a la rubia pegando aún más su cuerpo y en un susurro junto a su oído le dijo:

-Estoy a punto de venirme… -Y aumentando sus embestidas, luego de unas cuantas el Dragon Slayer ya no pudo más y se vino dentro de la rubia quien estaba teniendo su propio orgasmo. Arqueando sensualmente su espalda pegando sus pechos en el peli negro. Los pequeños espasmos que ambos tenían les seguían dando placer al encontrarse los dos unidos todavía.

Y Sting estaba a punto de encontrarlos, pero que importaba. Después de todo ese había sido el mejor sexo, "prohibido", del mundo…

-¿qué caraj…? –Y el Eucliffe los había encontrado…

-Mierda –Murmuro el peli negro sin querer voltear a un lado que era en donde se encontraba su compañero.

Sting solo se quedo shockeado observando la escena. La rubia más famosa de Fairy Tail se encontraba debajo de su compañero y ambos estaban… "unidos". Aunque parezca raro eso fue lo más jodidamente erótico que el rubio haya visto jamás.

-Apártate –Dijo el oji azul mientras caminaba hacia la pareja.

-Sting… -Pero no le permitió terminar de hablar pues lo aparto bruscamente con un brazo haciéndolo salir de la chica.

-Ahora es mi turno… -Murmuro mientras se arrodillaba frente a la rubia.

-¿Estás de broma? –Pregunto un poco cohibido el peli negro, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que su compañero hablaba muy en serio –Bueno… Podemos hacer un tri…

-¡Ni de broma! –Se negó Sting –Tú ya tuviste tu momento, ahora déjame a mi solo con ella. –El peli negro quiso responder pero cuando vio como el rubio empezaba a besar apasionadamente a la chica desistió.

-Está bien -Menciono mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida –Solo porque tengo cosas que hacer… Pero algún día haremos un trió –Finalizó para luego salir del lugar convirtiéndose en sombras.

-Y tu… ¿Lista para un segundo round? –Preguntó de forma sexy el rubio a la chica quien no decía nada.

-¿Y tú qué crees? –Murmuro mientras lo acercaba para darle un apasionado beso que lo dejo flipando.

-Tranquila nena –Dijo mientras ponía su mano en la intimidad de ella para comprobar que estaba mojadisima. Pero la Heartfilia apartó su mano.

-Ahí no –Mencionó para luego levantarse y ponerse en cuatro frente al rubio dándole un completa vista de su parte trasera. –Aquí –Terminó mientras balanceaba ligeramente su trasero casi en el rostro del hombre.

-Genial… -Murmuro el chico para tomarla por las caderas y acercarla, el saco su miembro de entre sus pantalones…

Ya deben saber lo que se quedaron haciendo ambos rubios…

* * *

><p>Chan, chan, chan! Qué les pareció? Lucy golosa xD Los tiene a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano jaja.<p>

Estoy intentando hacer los oneshot lo más rápido que puedo xD. Pero unas solicitudes son de verdad extrañas o.O!

Salu2 ~~


End file.
